Time to Rebel
by livngvendetta
Summary: Its time for Hermione to rebel and find her destiny, but what does Draco have to do with all of this? Will Hermione go too far to find herself?
1. Time to Rebel

I couldn't believe it, my own bloody father ordering me around and giving me ultimatums. God, who the hell does he think he is? Its not like he's my real father, I mean, my 'mom' and 'dad' say that I'm not adopted, but I've seen the papers, they were down in a filing cabinet in my basement, right by a copy of my birth certificate. Back to the previous anger, my dad is totally catholic, and I'm not, but of course I can't tell him that there isn't even a church at my boarding school, he would flip and I'd be out of the faster than you can say basilisk.

So I have been alter serving since third grade, just over the summer since I was eleven, and I have been forced into taking religion classes when I'm home. My dad also is making me get confirmed, so I've been taking those classes as well. It just so happened that the class had to have a mandatory retreat, finished by going to mass. I supposedly had quit alter serving, but apparently not, because I ended up on the alter with two little pipsqueaks and an old priest, with me wearing robes that made me look pregnant in front of a multitude of extremely good looking guys. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to rebel. No more innocent and bookwormy Hermione.

I glanced over towards Brian, a guy from the class. I caught his eye and raised my eyebrow suggestively and licked my lips. I ran a hand through my now smooth and sleek black and red hair. He got the picture. After mass was finished I rushed into the sacristy to get out of the nasty robes, when I exited, Brian was standing by the door, waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall into the church lounge and closed the door behind us. He ripped his pants off, and mine followed. I was down on one of the couches in a flash, with Brian on top of me. He looked into my eyes for approval and I nodded my head slowly. He thrust into me quickly, breaking my barrier. I shut my eyes in pain, not making a single sound as he continued. He looked down at me, and, seeing the pain on my face, slowed to a stop.

"You're a virgin?" He asked

"I was until a few minutes ago." I replied to him. "Keep going." I said quickly before he could ask anymore questions. It didn't take long for him to cum, and soon after he climbed off of me. I stood up and quickly put my pants back on. Right as I was about to leave, I turned around and gave him my number.

"Here, incase you ever want to do it again." I said as I handed it to him. I walked out the door and rushed to the car where my dad was impatiently waiting.

"What the hell took you so long?" He asked irritably.

"I forgot something and had to go back and get it." I said shortly. "Can you drive now?" He pulled out quickly and drove us home angrily.


	2. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: Yeah, I forgot this with my first chapter, so here goes

I am dirt poor, I own nothing but my imagination which came up with the plot, so, have fun!

A/N: from now on, no first person. All third person, I don't like writing in first person, so I don't know what compelled me to do it.

Hermione drove through the back streets of London, her mind intent upon finding a certain place that she heard people talk about. It took her another two minutes and she found the place she was looking for. Hermione jumped out of her car and went inside the old building. Once she was inside she went up to a desk where a pierced and tattooed woman was doodling on a post-it note. The woman looked up, noticing Hermione's presence. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm kind of rebelling, so I'm, going tattoo/piercing crazy." Hermione said confidently

"Cool beans, we get a lot of you kids. Lemme guess, bellybutton, three more on the ears, and back, wrists, shoulder, and hips." The lady said, smiling. "muggle or magical?"

"Muggle"

Two hours later, Hermione walked out of the old building, totally changed. Her cell phone rang in her pocket and she whipped it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey Brian, what's up?"

"I was wonderin if you wanted to meet me somewhere. Maybe like the mall in one hour?"

"Sure Brian, see you then."

"Okay Hermione."

Hermione carefully got back in her car, her back still sore from having everything done the muggle way. The people inside still didn't understand why she didn't go magical, but they didn't put up a fight. Hermione had been meeting Brian ever so often during the summer, going out and getting drunk with him, shagging in back alleys and stuff. They had actually become friends, but no more, considering Brian had a girlfriend

"What did you do to yourself Mi?" asked Brian as soon as he saw Hermione.

"I rebelled some more. And before you say anything else, I need to tell you something. In three days I leave for school, and I think it would just be easier for me if this was our last time together for awhile, like just until I can come back and visit, so I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, well, then it wouldn't really do to uh, you know, today. And I have a date with Katie here later, so, I guess this is goodbye for awhile Hermione."

"Yeah, I guess so Brian." Hermione turned and walked away, ignoring the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I want you out of my house you little bitch! Take your devil shit and everything else and leave and never come back." Said Hermione's dad as she sat at the kitchen table.

"When did your father or I give you permission to do this to yourself?" Asked her mother in disbelief.

"Look people, consider me gone, its not like I would want to stay anyway, you have lied to me for years, I've seen the adoption papers, and the copy of my birth certificate. I will find my real parents and I will not put up with your shit anymore." Hermione spun on her foot and jogged up to her room, unconsciously locking the kitchen door. It took her only a few moments to put her things in her chests and shrink them. As she was about to walk out the door, she did a double take and rushed downstairs to get her birth certificate and adoption papers. Once outside, she got in her car and drove towards the Leaky Cauldron, leaving what had been her family, and her life, behind.

Another A/N: next chapter should have some Draconess in it, so, hold tight and review, please, I will put chapter three up as soon as I get some luvn.

livngvendetta


End file.
